


London Calling

by wordwinx



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-25
Updated: 2011-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordwinx/pseuds/wordwinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is making the transition to the next phase of his career as graceful as possible, but he can't do it without Sauli by his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	London Calling

The need had mounted to such a degree, Adam was desperate for sex. He could get it, no problem, but Sauli was worth monogamy. He was worth the temporary distance. He was worth the brutal scheduling. Regardless of those commitments, Adam needed to get laid. He’d gotten used to expecting an answer in the affirmative in practically every aspect of his life, and he had summoned Sauli without hesitation. Adam hadn’t been able to pick him up at the airport, a studio conflict, so Sauli had time to get freshened up. There wasn’t any question that this would take priority over dinner. They could eat after they had devoured each other. They had been texting sweet nothings of anticipation since he landed. As Adam neared the hotel, Sauli teased him with a play by play of his sex prep. Sauli sent the words “Step One” along with a picture he took from the room of a bottle of wine chilling beside an empty glass. Adam texted back to save some for him. Next Sauli texted the words “Step Two.” This time the picture seemed to be only the broad bed until Adam turned it landscape to reveal two well-placed pillows for propping. Adam cleared his throat as his blood flow suddenly funneled south. Adam threatened that the bed better not be empty when he got there. When Adam was in the lobby, Sauli sent a text “Step Three” with a picture of his hand holding something with three fingers extended. Adam recognized the cap immediately and almost dropped his phone. He texted. “Don’t you dare start without me!” then key smashed a bunch of random letters and exclamation marks and hit Send. His phone went off again in the elevator, but he didn’t risk creaming his jeans over the possible pic for step four. He burst through the door and dropped everything. Without removing a thread of clothing, Adam sailed onto the bed and scooped Sauli into a rough, moaning kiss. Sauli didn’t let the fact that he was completely naked stop him from a full body embrace. Adam’s necklaces thunked against Sauli’s chest then slid over his shoulder as he helped Adam slough off his leather jacket and tee shirt. The studded belt around Adam’s hips made a pattern of impressions on Sauli’s inner thighs, but he didn’t care. The urgency was just too consuming. Adam seemed determined to taste every inch of Sauli’s flesh with wide sloppy kisses. He made noises as if Sauli had prepared for him his favorite dish.

“Mmmmmmm so good.” Adam braced himself with both hands on either side of Sauli’s head and sank himself into position.

Sauli slowly stroked the smooth firm muscles of Adam’s arms. “Hi.”

“Hi, yourself.” Even though Adam was pretty, he was all man with animal drive. He could be both gentle and aggressive but always sensitive to the conditions of obsession. Sauli had seen him struggle with boundaries, but the thrill of being the receiver of Adam’s raw desire was intoxicating enough to accept his demanding nature. When Adam called . . . he came.

“So you’re going to fuck me with your boots on?”

Adam’s smile was mischievous. “Wouldn’t be the first time.”

“It WAS our first time.”

Adam nuzzled Sauli’s neck. “You were so fucking hot.”

Sauli whispered. “I made it too easy for you. I was how you say . . . a slut.”

“No you weren’t.” Adam continued to kiss, lick, and nibble. “It wasn’t like that. We just . . . ignited and didn’t quite make it to the bed.”

“We barely made it back to the hotel.”

“That cab ride was epic! I think I was carrying you by the time we went inside.”

“We were all mussed up! The closet door was a mirror, remember?”

“Yes, God, we were so drunk!”

“I was too short for you to . . . I had to stand on your boots.”

That last image was burned into Adam’s memory forever. It had never been THAT good before. He had lost control and lost his heart all in the same night. Then Adam frowned and pulled away slightly, aware all at once of his weight and the texture of his clothes. “Was I too rough with you? Am I too rough?”

Sauli squeezed him tighter. “No . . . no, you were passionate, yes, but not . . . Adam, you were . . . so good.” Then just to be sure Adam understood, he added, “I like it,” and bit him playfully.

“Ow! Now you’re gonna get it.” Adam rolled off leaving Sauli to protest as he stooped to remove his boots and clumsily kick off his pants. Sauli was actually laughing at how impatient Adam was for him until Adam kissed and tongued his way down between Sauli’s legs, and then the giggles turned to gasps. Just like that, the need shifted, and Sauli began to claw at Adam’s hair. Sauli made good on the textual foreplay, he was ready . . . really, really ready. Adam slipped on a condom then sank himself steadily to the root inside of Sauli’s body. They just touched and kissed for a moment, both of them savoring the sensation of being one. Adam was already blissed out, and he’d barely even started. He was buried so far into Sauli’s body that he could feel the thump of his boyfriend’s pulse. Maybe he was only imagining it as the pounding of his own heart was enough to measure on the richter scale. Nose to nose, Adam and Sauli synchronized their breathing. They moved. Each adapted to a familiar rhythm. This time wasn’t for exploration or adventure but taking the shortest distance to a destination . . . deliberate, purposeful fucking.

Things had been so simple lately. Adam managed his way around London without fuss. He wasn’t engaged in promotional interviews or photo shoots. Most of his fans had no idea exactly where he was, and the sum of his visit was trips back and forth from the hotel to the studio to write and record. This particular trip abroad gave Adam a completely new perspective on his career. It wasn’t so much that Adam missed the media attention as it was he realized he missed his former life. No paps, no press . . . the good ole days. It was a time for reflection. Adam remembered taking cabs to auditions in Hollywood, and showing up hungover to casting calls. This current experience was different in that he traveled by limo and arrived cold sober with his personal assistant. But, the sameness remained in the most important ways including his singular focus to create, a readiness to impress, and the shocked silence of producers, musicians, and mixers when he ultimately blew their minds with the voice. Before Idol, he heard “no” more than “yes” usually due to the opinion that lacquered nails and smoky eyes would somehow compromise his potential marketability. Now that Adam had made it, the talent and the rock persona co-existed with real Adam. Only a couple days before, Adam had gotten to perform in Moscow for a rock festival. He hadn’t sung live with a full tank in such a long time. Adam made the most of it having forgotten how good it felt to rev his engine to the max! His voice was stronger than ever. He couldn’t remember ever being this damn satisfied. Only one thing was missing . . . Sauli.

Soon after arriving in London, Adam was invited to a pool party indoors, at night. It seemed so ridiculously swank, he couldn’t refuse. The booze was top notch. The company was gracious, and the water was fine. Adam had always played a starring role as a club kid long ago, but nowadays Adam met the night sans costume and ceremony. He felt a little naked without the mask of glam. All he had was a drink and a smile. Was he enough? When he had exhausted his repertoire of new album talk and pop culture, Adam suddenly felt boring and stale. His Aquarian fiber demanded refreshment, invigoration. As the evening progressed, it seemed everyone was contented just to swim and make out. Adam turned down several offers and felt lonelier than ever. He left early feigning a headache and came back to the hotel. He collapsed onto the cushions of the chaise in the corner of the room and sulked. He scolded himself for feeling totally domestic. It was no use. He pulled out his phone and texted Sauli hoping he wouldn’t sleep through the alert.

Sauli called back barely awake. “Adam.”

“I’m sorry to bother you so late.” There it was that milk and honey tone that told Sauli, Adam was either depressed or sleepy or just plain needy.

“You’re still up. Did you go out tonight?”

“Yeah.”

“Did you have fun?”

“It was okay.”

“Just okay? Poor baby.”

Adam could hear Sauli yawn lazily and had to squint away the achingly beautiful image of Sauli stretching. “You know what it’s like. Everybody’s got either an agenda or a proposition.”

“Were there any cute boys there?”

Adam was playfully reluctant. “A few.”

“Oh really?”

“In swimsuits, too.”

“Oh REALLY?"

Adam smirked. “It’s no fun when they’re so obvious.”

“You did that eye thing, didn’t you?”

“What eye thing?”

“Adam, you have an eye thing.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Don’t pretend. You know that you do this. It’s like you are fucking them only with your eyes. You do it to me all the time.”

Adam was hoping Sauli would say something sexy, but now it was just torture. He groaned. “I wanted you there.”

“You want everything! You want to perform over there and record over here and work with this one and that one and all the while bring me along too for when you aren’t busy.” Sauli’s accent made everything he said seem precious. It was an unfair advantage when he was trying to make a point.

“You’re right, I’m a spoiled brat. You’ve spoiled me.” This time Sauli huffed a breathy grin into the receiver, and Adam imagined he could feel it.

“How drunk are you?”

“Not drunk enough.”

“You’re pissed about something. What’s the matter?”

“I’m not mad. I just don’t want to do this . . . any of this without you.”

Sauli couldn’t argue that the separation had been difficult. He had also been keeping things simple. The light construction work at his father’s business and landscaping had helped Sauli return to basics and get grounded from the jetsetting Hollywood summer Adam had insisted they spend together. He needed the clarity of his former life before making any permanent decisions about his future. The summer would end, and Adam might continue to insist he stay. Sauli offered another option.

“Why don’t you take a break and come see me?” There was a long pause. “You could meet my parents, my sisters . . .” Still no answer. Sauli was disappointed. “Or not.”

Adam’s voice was very soft. “It isn’t because I don’t want to. You know that.”

Sauli was terse. “Yes, yes, of course.”

“I did talk to Lane about it, and I just can’t make a special trip this time.”

“I understand.” Sauli wanted to dismiss the whole stupid idea.

“Fuck.” Adam dragged a hand through his hair. “Sauli, please say you’ll come to London. I don’t have any right to ask, but I’m going to anyway.” It was Sauli’s turn to be silent so Adam continued. “I can’t take a vacation. Once I’m done in London, I have to fly back to LA.” Sauli only sighed. “That’s been the plan from the very beginning. Nothing’s changed.”

“Nothing’s changed?” Sauli felt vulnerable.

“No, baby. Only that I don't think I'll ever sing again unless I see you in the next twenty-four hours.”

“Voi Luoja! You’re so dramatic, you liar.”

Adam chuckled. “Too much?"

"Maybe just a little."

"Are you coming anyway?”

“What am I supposed to tell my father? I’m working too, you know!”

Adam was cheering up. “Tell him you’re going to go sightseeing.”

Sauli laughed outright. “The only sightseeing I’m going to do is the inside of your hotel room!”

“That’s not true! I might take you out to dinner or something.”

“What a prince.”

“Don’t you miss me, even a little bit?” Adam was beginning to believe he might finally have gone beyond the limit of Sauli’s devotion asking too much of him.

“Of course, I miss you.” Sauli’s voice was genuine. “Actually, Finland seems so small now. I miss LA . . . the clubs, the shopping, your car.”

“Oh, I see! You like the celebrity, the pizzazz. Is that it?”

“Pizzazz? What is pizz-azz?”

Adam bit his lip. God, how he loved his tiny foreign boyfriend! “Pizzazz is like dazzle, energy . . . excitement. You like to party.”

“It’s not my favorite thing.”

“What’s your favorite thing?”

“Mmmm, let’s see. My favorite thing about LA would be your cock.”

Adam laughed loudly. “That’s very flattering, but my cock’s in London.”

“Now you’ve done it.”

“What? What’d I do?”

“You’ve made me want to go sightseeing.”

Adam was delighted. “So . . . you’re coming?”

“Yes. Paska.” Sauli cursed, defeated. “I’m coming. I wouldn't want to be responsible for the world never hearing you sing again.”

Adam sighed in relief. “I’m so glad. I’ll have Lane book you a flight and text you the details. I can’t tell you how happy I am right now.”

“Try.”

“What?”

“Tell me how happy you are. I want to know.”

“I’m so happy, I’m going to write a syrupy love song about your sunny smile and your bluebird tattoos.”

Sauli loved it. “It’s destined to be a hit.”

“I’ll make it my next single.” Their laughter faded, and they just sat in silence for a moment. Adam was wondering how he had gotten so lucky when Sauli spoke.

“I love you, Adam.”

“I love you, too.” Adam wished he had said it first.

Now they were lying in each other’s arms, and already Adam felt the magnetic pull toward his phone. He knew there would be messages. Lane was used to providing Adam a necessary allowance for “personal matters” but it was also her prime directive to insist that he stay focused. Adam needed very little coaxing in that department. He was a workaholic. When Sauli fell asleep, Adam inched away. He put a towel around his naked waist and dug through his jacket pockets. There were twelve texts in all. The studio personnel thanked him for an awesome session. He had three dinner invitations. Lane reminded him of his itinerary tomorrow. And, there it was, the fourth of Sauli’s taunts that he had chosen to avoid in the elevator. Adam amused himself with the possibility of pornography and glanced over at his beautiful muse under the covers. For a rowdy lover, Sauli slept like an angel. Adam felt a sudden rush of adoration. The picture wasn’t naughty at all. It was an image of Sauli’s mouth up close and smiling with the caption, “Step Four” 4 your new single. Adam put the phone on the table without bothering to check any further texts. He took the towel away and slipped back into bed. The world could wait.

Sauli moaned drowsily as Adam spooned him. He wasn’t sleepy and couldn’t resist rubbing his lips up the nape of Sauli’s neck, caressing his stomach, wedging his lap against Sauli’s behind. Adam was aroused again.

“Adam.”

Adam’s voice was husky. “I know . . . too soon. I can’t help it. I want you so much.” Sauli turned around. Adam opened his mouth to receive Sauli’s kiss. He pulled him on top momentarily then rolled over again trapping Sauli’s body beneath him. Adam held Sauli close. His arms fully encircled the smaller man. Sauli went limp and let Adam have him. Adam moistened his fingers and slid them down to touch. Sauli winced slightly. “Shhhh . . . it’s okay. I won’t.” Sauli palmed Adam’s balls and gave him a firm stroke. That slow sultry smile let Sauli know Adam approved. Adam returned to his back. Sauli continued to pleasure him until Adam grabbed his wrist. “Wait.” Adam reached over to the nightstand and pressed a condom into Sauli’s hand. Sauli nodded and sat back on his heels while Adam lubed his fingers. He knew his own body so well. Adam arched his neck and dipped his shoulder to make his reach a little longer. He drew up his knees. Sauli watched as Adam stimulated himself. They had both done a lot of watching via Skype when there were continents between them. Adam didn’t get that kind of naked for anyone else. He loved to feel Sauli’s eyes on him. He loved how Sauli resorted to raspy Finnish when he was this turned on. Adam wasn’t as conditioned as Sauli in this regard, so Sauli proceeded ever so slowly. Adam bit his lip and hissed with desire. Sauli changed his position. Adam took him in. It was too much at first, and Adam gasped. He started to stroke himself, and soon everything felt fantastic. Sauli pushed Adam’s thighs apart and went for it. Adam’s ragged grunts matched Sauli’s thrusts. He pumped himself at a maddening pace. “Oh fuck! Fuck!” Adam dug his heels into the mattress and came even harder the second time. Sauli withdrew and finished with a few loose jerks over Adam’s glistening stomach. Adam reached out his hand to invite Sauli down onto the bed beside him.

“I’ll go get a cloth . . .”

“No . . . come here.” Sauli snuggled under Adam’s arm. “I just want to be all fucked out and lazy for a minute.” The light in the room began to dim until the sun had completely set for the night. Sauli’s belly growled loud enough to make them both laugh. “I did promise you dinner, didn’t I?”

“How about we order in?”

“Don’t you want to go out, see some sights?”

Sauli shook his head. “Right now . . . all I want is in this room.” Adam’s former doubts brought forth at the pool party about whether he was enough just as he was were completely dismissed. Sauli smiled quizzically at Adam’s dreamy expression. “Adam, what is it? You look funny.” Adam bolted out of bed and started opening the drawers of the desk hunting frantically. Sauli got up and brought Adam a robe. He had already begun scrawling words across the note pad he found. “Adam?”

Adam hugged Sauli and spun him around. He smothered him in sweet kisses and let him go. He picked up the paper and held it out. “This!” He announced, “This is my next single.” Then he shooed Sauli away so he could write some more. Sauli ordered meals for two and a bottle of champagne. He glanced over at Adam, his lips pursed in thought, his forehead in his hand as his pen continued to fly along the surface of the desk. The waiter on the line asked if there would be anything else.

“No.” Sauli smiled. “This is all I need.”


End file.
